Beyond Double Parallel
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: CrossOver NarutoFullmetal Alchemist. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

How I ended up with this story is pretty simple. I read the story a friend of mine wrote and I said: "Wow! This is amazing! You should put this up on the net!" And then she said: "Hn. Too troublesome." and then I said: "You fucking lazy ass! If you don't put it up on the net, can I put it on the net?" And she replied: "Whatever."

So this is how I ended up putting this story on the net, since this story is a little too dark to be one of my creations. If you're wondering, my friend's a lazy goth who likes to be called Black Raven. Also, she tries to compete with Shikamaru for the title of "laziest ass ever". Anyway... I hope you enjoy reading this and that my lazy friend will show her ass up here to make at least one comment for her story in an author's note.

**Full Summary:** Cross-Over Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist. Sasuke killed accidentally Naruto and then commited suicide. Edward and Roy go on a suicidal mission that goes wrong and they die in the explosion. They all wake up in a different world, the Spirit World. After being reunited, strange people come to them and they tell the four boys of why they are there: to put everything back to the way it's supposed to be. Evil is lurking near, though, and as they try their best to understand this world and stay alive, they must also deal with their mutual feelings. Everything's messed up as the end of the world is approaching. Will they succeed and change how they died in their respective world?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. And if Black Raven owned either Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto, the apocalypse would happen in the series and every character would die a horrible death, except maybe the main villain or one of the main characters. Creepy.

¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦-¤-¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦

Chapter 1: The End

Where did our dreams go? How has it come to this? When has our gone so far that even the smiles it used to bring us have disappeared in a whirlpool of void and darkness? I wish… I wish we could go back… I wish we could change time, so that everything wrong that happened to us was no more. I'm so sorry, everyone… but I can't let him go alone… I… have to join him… I have to follow him, wherever this will lead us. He was my rival, but also my best friend, even if I probably haven't shown it. It's my fault that he is… It's my fault if he is… Dammit! Why the fuck did you let yourself die? Why! I… There is no reason to this anymore! When this kunai stabbed you in the back, I didn't think you would fall to the ground. I just wanted to unable you to fight, so that you wouldn't get hurt when I go away. When I turned you around… your face wasn't smiling the way it used to do all the time… your eyes were hollow… and then they became darker and darker… Then all the chakra you had… disappeared… Your body got colder… And me… I just stayed there… in disbelief… as I watched the life empty your body, and your soul depart… Our dreams… they ended tonight… they ended when I threw my kunai in your back when you weren't on your guards… And my life… I take it with the same kunai. I won't let you leave without me. We are rivals, and I can't let you go wherever death will take you. I'll follow you, hoping that one day you'll be the one to follow me. I feel my blood gushing out of me… Did you feel this way a few minutes ago? No… of course not… I saw the flicker of incomprehension and anger pass in the darkening depths of your eyes as you bled to death. You were surely wondering why I did it. Well… wherever we shall go… I may be able to tell you the truth… I feel light-headed… I'm beginning to feel numb… Everything is spinning around me… I can't hear anything anymore… I fall to the ground, but I can't feel the impact… I'm starting to feel good… no more pain… no more worries… just the promise that I'll see your smiling face again, Naruto.

£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£

I was sitting at the table of my apartment, uncomfortable. It's understandable, since that goddamn Colonel is here too. Why do I always have to be with that idiot, anyway? Why the fuck didn't the Fuhrer send somebody else for this stupid kamikaze mission? Wha…? You are wondering of what mission I am talking about? Well, the one Colonel Bastard and I have been assigned, of course. Our mission is to take a bomb in the enemy's camp, while passing for two of them, and then escape before the bomb explodes, and all this without being caught. But, of course, I am with Colonel Bastard. So something will go wrong. But… if anything goes wrong… it's the end for both of us. Because this is a timed bomb, of course. I look at his tired face, he is already looking at me with a sad, apprehensive expression. I suppose he thinks this is a suicidal mission too. He nods in the door's direction, leaving his hands in his pockets. The sign that it's time to go. I get up. I can't really be mad at him, though. When he talked to me about the mission, he clearly said that he wouldn't have picked another partner for this mission, that he trusted me. Of course I was terrified. And I could feel that he was too, as we left the apartment to go to the rendezvous point. As soon as we would be in possession of the bomb, we would have to be quick and be extremely careful. As he is given the bomb, no word is spoken. Because everything has already been said. He looks at me, and I nod to show that I'm ready to leave. The timer shows thirty minutes. When this time will be up… we will all go boom unless we're at a safe distance. The tension goes up as we go in direction of the enemy's camp. I died my hair black and I changed my eyes to black, to pass for his family, when we were still at the apartment. We are dressed as civilians. The enemy soldiers look at us… and let us go in the camp. We must go in the headquarter, put the bomb in a secluded area where nobody will find it before it's too late, and get out of here as fast as possible without being noticed. There is almost no place for error. If something goes wrong… everything is a blast, literally. I give a tense look to Roy's back as we approach the headquarter. I can see a droplet of sweat run down his face. At that moment, two armed men blocked us. We are unarmed and I can't use alchemy to get us out of this rat hole. He discusses with the two men during a short moment. Then they let us enter the HQ. It's almost too easy, but the clock is ticking and we have to hurry. We enter the building and we go in a deserted corridor. I make a hole in a wall with alchemy and he puts the bomb inside it. The timer shows ten minutes. In great haste, I shut the hole and we start leaving, a little hurriedly. As we were about to exit the building, the two men block us again. They saw through our act! We are trapped, the soldiers aim their guns at us. How will we die? By the guns of those men, or by the explosion of the bomb we just put up? Time passes. The answer is obvious, as they talk with us, trying to make fools out of us and to make us spit out why we came. I give a last look to the Colonel. He is also looking at me. I see that he is terrified, maybe even panicked. I'm certain I have the same face. A little, faint noise… then here it is, it's the end. A gigantic force explodes behind us. The bomb just blew up. The enemy's camp is annihilated. I knew something would go wrong… and I would have preferred to be wrong.

--End of First Chapter--

¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦-¤-¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦#¦

So... this ends the first chapter... And NO, they are not gone forever. They will be back in the next chapters. Our four boys are the main characters, after all.

**Next chapter:** Sasuke wakes up in a new world. Will he get along well with this blond-haired boy? Also, introduction of four new, invented characters.


	2. Sumimasen

_**Sorry, people. I don't plan to continue this fic. If you are interested in taking over, just PM me or send me an e-mail, which can both be done on my profile.**_


End file.
